mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ryō Horikawa
|birthplace = Osaka, Japan|nationality = Japanese|spouse = Hitomi Oikawa|occupation = seiyū|active = 1968-present|status = Active|Agent = Aslead Company|known for = Dragonball Z as Vegeta}} , né , is a veteran seiyū born on February 1, 1958 in Osaka, Japan. He is married to fellow seiyū Hitomi Oikawa, whose birth name is also Horikawa (堀川 His former stage name is also Ryo Horikawa, which has his given name, Makoto, pronounced as Ryo. Career Horikawa started out as a child actor in elementary school. He made his debut in voice acting as the protagonist of the 1984 anime Yume Senshi Wingman. From there, he became famous for his anime character roles as Andromeda Shun (Saint Seiya), Heiji Hattori (Harley Hartwell), Detective Conan (Case Closed), Reinhard (Legend of the Galactic Heroes) and Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z). He's also well known for his game role as Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros. series). His wife is also a vocal artist. Vocal roles Television anime *Ashita no Nadja (Antonio Fabiani) *Detective Conan (Heiji Hattori) *Digimon Tamers (Makuramon) *Dragon Ball Z (Vegeta, Vegetto, Gogeta) *Dragon Ball GT (Vegeta, Gogeta) *Dragon Ball Kai (Vegeta) *GeGeGe no Kitaro 1985 (Jigoku Douji) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Tadao Yokoshima) *Kaitō Saint Tail (Misato) *Kindaichi Case Files (Asa Kakimoto, Ohno, Tsukishima) *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Boy, Wolf, Dog, Boy A, Taro, Mogubee, Richard) *Kizuna: Bonds of Love (Kai Sagano) *Lady Lady!! (Arthur Drake Brighton) *Maison Ikkoku (Nozomu Nikaido) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Zaruchimu) *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (Buros) *Sailor Moon S (Thomas Harris) *Sailor Moon Supers (Yoshiki Usui) *Saint Seiya (Andromeda Shun) *Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (Hermit) *Shin Captain Tsubasa (Jito Hiroshi) *The Twelve Kingdoms (Shisei) *Trigun (E.G. Mine) *Yaiba (Takeshi Onimaru) *Yu-Gi-Oh! first series (Ryuichi Fuha) *YuYu Hakusho (Karasu) OVAs *Detective Conan (Heiji Hattori} *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Yazoo) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Reinhard von Lohengramm) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Kou Uraki) *Please Save My Earth (Hokuto Yakushimaru) *Slow Step (Naoto Kadomatsu) *Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend (Ultraman Taro) *Vampire Princess Miyu (Kei Yuzuki) *''Yagami-kun's Family Affairs'' (Futamura) Video games *Another Century's Episode 2 (Kou Uraki) *Detective Conan: Tsuioku no Mirajiyu (Heiji Hattori) *Dragon Ball Z series (Vegeta, Vegetto, Gogeta) *Double Dragon II: The Revenge PC Engine version (Billy Lee) *Final Fantasy IV DS (Edward, Zeromus) *Kunio-kun series (Kunio) *Langrisser I & II (Ledin) *Power Stone (Falcon) *Power Stone 2 (Falcon) *Star Ocean: The Second Story (Dias Flac, Bowman Jean) *Super Robot Wars series (Kou Uraki) *Super Smash Bros. series (Captain Falcon) *Tales of Destiny (Miktran) *Lost Odyssey (Tolten) *Xenoblade (Dunban) Dubbing *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Henry the Green Engine, Seasons 1-8, succeeded by Junichi Kanemaru) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Henry the Green Engine) *Mr Men (Mr Mean) Tokusatsu *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Akumaro Sujigarano) References Bio and roles on TCP External links *Anime News Network *Official Blog *New Blog ar:ريو هوريكاوا es:Ryō Horikawa fr:Ryō Horikawa it:Ryō Horikawa ja:堀川りょう ru:Хорикава, Рё zh:堀川亮 Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:People from Osaka Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Aoni Production Category:Aslead Company